


Downfall

by garrideb



Category: Avengers (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Civil War (Marvel), Fanvids, Happy Ending, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrideb/pseuds/garrideb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanvid showing Steve and Tony's relationship through Marvel's Civil War and its aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to cap_ironman [here](http://cap-ironman.livejournal.com/667915.html).

The password is _sesame_.

Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?q22l8l5k23s3dgl).


End file.
